Kagome Fiore Higurashi
Appearance Though she is cenuries old, when in her human form, Kagome appears to be 15 or 16 years old. She has dark silver-blue eyes and ink black hair that reaches to her lower mi-thigh. She has light, creamy pale skin that is blemish free. Though most of her appearance stays the same when in her Celestial Spirit form, Kagome's body appears several years older. Some changes to her appearance include the changing of her black hair to a silver-blue, and her dark silver-blue eyes become pure blue. Her round human ears sharpen until they are pointed and fae-like. Her breast also grow fuller and she grows three inches to accommodate the age difference. Personality History S-Class Exam Trial 1 *Route A - Elfman and Evergreeen *Route B - Freed and Bickslow *Route C - Cana and Kagome *Route D - Juvia and Lisanna *Route E - Natsu and Happy *Route F - Levy and Gajeel (Quiet Path) *Route G - Gray and Leo *Route H - Mest (Doranbolt) and Wendy Skills and Abilities 'Immortality' As she is half Celestial Spirit, Kagome cannot die, but because of this she must occasionally travel to the Celestial Spirit World to stabilize her body. 'Immense Magic Power' As an S-Class Mage of the Junelle Family guild, Kagome possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles Kagome is able to produce powerful spells in rapid succession while also using Requip to switch out weapons without showing any signs of fatigue. She is also able to fight against both Mirajane and Erza on equal footing without breaking a sweat or running out of Magic Power. When used, her Magic Power could be felt throughout the entire Crocus, all the way to the stadium. When exerted, her Magic Power is Lilac Blue in color. 'Immense Endurance' Despite her appearance and her unstability, Kagome has an extreme amount of physcial stamina. This is mainly stemmed from her need to being in the Human World for long extended periods of time. When she uses up her Magic, Kagome can continue fighting in Hand-to-Hand combat for hours on end while waiting for her Magic to replenish. However, if she constantly exhausts her Magic, Kagome's body will become unstable and she will be required to spend three Human World days in the Celestial Spirit World to re-stabilize herself. 'Keen Intellect' Kagome is a very intelligent, logical, intuitive, cunning and resourceful individual, requirement of her to be able to balance her life as a Duchess of the Fiore Royal Family and a S-Class Mage of the Junelle Family Guild. Kagome's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with her thorough knowledge and awareness of and able to use powerful spells such as Unison Raid and ancient magic like Nirvana. She also displays immense knowledge of the Magic world, the Celestial World, and Edolas (despite having never been to the latter before). Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles. During the S-Class Trial, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, being apparently the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this. 'Master Sensor' Because of her unique genetic makeup, Kagome (since she was a baby) is easily able to differentiate and sense other beings, both sentient and non-sentient, from far distances. She was able to tell that the fake-Ichiya was actually Gemi and Mini. She also was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite the other Fairy Tail mages not being able to see or hear her. 'Conjuring Rain' Ever since her younger years, Kagome has had the ability to conjure rain. However unlike Juvia, Kagome has always had some mild control over this ability of hers. After learning Water God Slayer Magic under several of the Water Gods, Kagome has master her control of her rain conjuring and now uses it to her advantage. 'Breathing Underwater' Because her Water Magic and Water God Slayer Magic, Kagome has the ability to breathe underwater. 'Enhanced Strength' Despite her petite and womanly frame, Kagome has proven to have a great amount of physical strength without the enhancement of her Magic. 'Immense Agility' Aside from his Magic capabilities, Kagome is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons with ease, reacting to them with her own Magic. 'Immense Flexibility' Kagome has been shown to possess high flexibility that allows her to do acrobatic moves. Combined with her Water Magic, Kagome is able to evade nearly all attacks to her person. 'Immense Durability' Despite her fragile appearance and her often times volatile physical makeup, Kagome proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms. Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions. 'Enhanced Speed' 'Immense Reflexes' Kagome has extremely sharp reflexes due to Junelle Family's main job of tracking and destroying Zerf's Demons and Acnologia. 'Master Weapon Specialist': *'Master Archer Specialist': *'Master Stave Specialist': *'Expert Whip Specialist': Though she prefers using her Magic and other weapons, Kagome is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Though she prefers to attack with mid-to-long range attacks, Kagome is an expert at Hand-to-Hand combat thanks to her training under Leo before he disappeared and her training at Junelle Family. She has demonstrated to have exceptional strength and speed, and when combined with her Magic, she is nearly unstoppable. 'Master Acrobatic Skills' Magic Arc of Time One of Kagome's secondary magic. *'Restore' (レストア Resutoa): The user restores inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. This spell seems to be controlled through the user's left eye. *'Flash Forward' (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): The user produces one or numerous copies of their orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of their orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at their opponent to have them home in on their target in a devastating assault. *'Luminous Minutes': The user throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target similar to light beams. *'Infinite Sphere': The user hits their target in the stomach with an orb, which is then vastly multiplied, striking the the target multiple times from every angle. *'Parallel Worlds' (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): The user produces numerous copies of their orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of their orb's path. *'Second Origin Release': In recent years, it has been discovered that Mages have a second "Container" for their Magic power that is largely unused called the Second Origin. Using the Arc of Time it is possible to unlock the said Magic Container, granting the Mage in question a large boost in Magic Power. During the "unlocking" process, markings appear on the Mage's body. The process involved in unlocking one's Second Origin, however, is excruciatingly painful, though, somehow, Erza Scarlet was unafflicted with the commonly associated pain. When one's Second Origin, however, is unlocked, they are able to reach new heights with their respective Magic or perform spells and activate abilities, that they would otherwise have trouble with, with ease. Once a person has released their Second Origin, they can either choose to use it at all times, to greatly power up their abilities, or save it for later, using it as a trump card for later in a battle. *'Time Freeze': Celestial Spirit Magic *'Force Gate Closure' (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Kagome is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. *'Multiple Summons': Kagome has the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once. Being the granddaughter of the Celestial Spirit King, she is able to simultaneously open more gates than an average or powerful celestial spirit mage. She has been seen effortlessly summoning all of her Gold Keys (2 at the beginning, later 10) and all of her Silver Keys (9). She is able to keep six gates open whlie fighting. This provides her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks. She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack. *'Star Dress' (星霊衣, スタードレス Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which Kagome incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit she summons into her body, which manifests itself in the form of a dress and a tattoo of the Spirit's zodiac sign on her body. This power also gives a boost to her own Magic Power making her able to perform stronger spells when in combination to her spirits power. :*'Aquarius Form': by incorporating the power of Aquarius into her body, Kagome takes on an appearance based on Aquarius' own, having acquired a bikini top that sports a zigzag design and a miniskirt. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between Kagome's collarbone whilst in this state. ::*'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): After sacrificing Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial Spirit King, Kagome was bestowed the Magic of Aquarius by the Celestial Spirit King, which allowed her to both consciously and unconsciously make use of her friend's powers. :::*'Water Barrier': Kagome generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even the explosions generated by Jackal's powerful Curse. (Unnamed) :*'Leo Form' (レオフォーム Reo Fōmu): By incorporating the power of Leo into her body, Kagome becomes cloaked in an elegant dress that matches Leo's suit. ::*'Regulus' (王の光, レグルス Regurusu): Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, Kagome becomes able to use Regulus in a manner similar to Leo: imbibing parts of her body to do enhanced melee damage. :*'Virgo Form' (バルゴフォーム Barugo Fōmu): Kagome incorporates the power of Virgo into her body, which grants her a dress very similar to Virgo's own, however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; Kagome also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. ::*'Earth Magic' (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): While in this form, Kagome gains access to Virgo's Earth Magic. :::*'Diver' (土潜, ダイバー Daibā): Kagome, now with the powers of Virgo, has the ability to use Diver and tunnel through the earth. :*'Taurus Form' (タウロスフォーム Taurosu Fōmu): Kagome incorporates the power of Taurus into her body, which grants her an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in 2 buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Kagome also carries her whip with her in this form. ::*'Immense Strength': This form grants Kagome the grand strength of Taurus, allowing her to pull a target with her whip while striking everything it touches, including other targets and even destroying the ground without any fatigue. :::*'Earth Wave' (アースウェイブ Āsu Weibu): Kagome strikes the ground with her whip, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of her, damaging anyone above it. :::* :*'Sagittarius Form' (サジタリウスフォーム Sajitariusu Fōmu): Kagome incorporates the power of Sagittarius into her body, and dons a twin tailed coat that covers her torso, with the exception of her shoulders and upper back which are left bare. Kagome also sports a pair of black, knee-high boots and has her hair set in a ponytail. Kagome also carries a bow with her in this form. ::*'Star Shot' (スターショット Suta Shotto): Kagome is able to fire a series of homing arrows which explode upon contact with their targets. Gravity Magic One of Kagome's secondary magic. Utilizing this Magic, the user can control and manipulate gravity. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed, or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all, such as when the user's arms are crossed. Gravity Magic has a large range of offensive and defensive properties. The user can freely increase or decrease the gravity of anything around them, rendering most frontal assaults virtually useless. This Magic is strong enough to easily crush solid earth, and can even be used to destroy other Magics. It is also capable of suspending people or objects in midair, or to divert the course of natural phenomena around the user, such as rain. *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): The user spreads both arms, with the index and middle finger of each hand being splayed apart. Having done this, the gravity of the intended location is then increased, disabling any foes within. This particular spell can also be used to cancel out other Magics, even one as powerful as Fairy Glitter, one of the three legendary Fairy Magics, although at the time it was cast by an inexperienced user who was unable to use its full potential. *'Black Hole' (超重力球, ブラックホール, Burakku Hōru): The user places one of their hands over the other, with the fingers of both bent, and then clasps them together, creating a dark orb between the caster and their opponent. This orb generates its own gravitational field, drawing in everything around itself, and also appears to increase in strength and size after a short period of time. However, the orb can be shattered with a sufficiently powerful Magic, such as Crash. *'Gravity Push': The user thrusts one or both of their hands, palm facing forward, at their opponent, propelling them quickly away from their person with amplified gravity. *'Gravity Grasp': Gesturing with one hand, the user lifts their opponent into the air by decreasing the amount of gravity on them. Having done this, the caster then increases the gravity around the target, inflicting excruciating pain unto them. Requip Magic This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle, although the only Mages to ever do this are Erza Scarlet and Coordinator. 'The Archer' The Archer (銃士, ザ・アーチャー, Za Āchā) is a Caster Magic and a type of Requip Magic involving the summoning of various types of firearms. It is a type of Magic which allows the user to store Magic bows and arrows in different pocket dimensions so he or she can easily summon them at anytime when the user requires it. However, there is a limit to the amount of items that can be stored in his or her pocket dimension, which is usually connected to the user's own Magical ability. Also, each bow and arrow which is summoned by the user has its own special ability and advantage depending on the user's situation. *'Musica Bow': *'Azusa Bow': It is a sacred long bow. It gives Kagome the power and ability to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others, if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead. Dark Écriture It is a form of Letter Magic that allows the caster to write runes, someMutimes without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill, for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using Dark Écriture. The properties of the Magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change. The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in midair5 for the effects to take place. The runes can be written for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physical or mental injury. The caster can also conjure an element for usage of this Magic, like poison.10 Death is also a possible effect. However, simple usage of this Magic that is convenient for the user, such as teleportation or flight, can also be used. Another type of spell is actual transformation, in which the caster is able to transform themselves and be granted a different appearance, even strength. Telepathy This is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the users own Magical ability. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each other. Dispelling Magic Dispelling Magic is a Caster Magic that causes the annulment of a spell. This Magic allows its users to remove any spell from their afflicted target Telekinesis A type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. The objects that the user can control are limited to those only in the solid and liquid states of matter. Urano Metria Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria) is an uncategorized spell. This spell has been called the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars". When the user recites the incantation, the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the caster. This person then aims at their intended target and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack. English= Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... '' ''I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... '' ''Shine! Urano Metria! |-| Kanji= 天を測り天を開き あまねく全ての星々 その輝きをもって 我に姿を示せ テトラビブロスよ 我は星々の支配者 アスペクトは完全なり 荒ぶる門を開放せよ 全天８８星 光る! ウラノ・メトリア! |-| Romaji= Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi Sono kagayaki wo motte '' ''Ware ni sugata wo shimese Tetorabiburosu yo Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha Asupekuto wa kanzen nari Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo Zenten hachijūhassei Hikaru! Urano Metoria! Water Magic *'Water Body': A spell which allows the user to turn their own physical body into a mass of water, rendering any physical attack useless. However, this spell is rendered useless against Magic that directly targets the user's senses, such as Maguilty Sense. *'Water Slicer': By swiping their arm, the user sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. *'Water Nebula': Two waves of water rush up and blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force.1 However, the number of waves may vary as shown when Juvia Lockser utilized the attack as part of a combination attack with Team Tenrou against Acnologia. *'Sierra': The user utilizes this spell in conjunction with Water Body; when enraged, the user rushes toward their target and either surrounds them with hot water and/or scalds them. Aside from its traditional use, the user may also utilize this spell for the purpose of enhanced mobility. *'Water Lock': The user creates a large sphere of water that can be used to both attack, and trap, their target. The water can be frozen, allowing the one trapped inside to escape. *'Water Dome': The user creates a dome of water around themselves, camouflaging them with the surrounding water, if present. *'Water Rush/Beam': The user casts a jet of high-pressured water from their hands, or from a weapon, which can travel quite a distance, to hit a specific target. Juvia Lockser employed a slight alteration of this spell against Gray Fullbuster, with her water being scalding hot. *'Water Cyclone': The user forms a circular torrent of water in front of their hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack their target. *'Water Cane': The user transforms their hand into a whip composed of water to strike their opponent. *'Water Bubbles': The user creates bubbles of water with oxygen trapped inside that enable those who put their heads in the bubbles to breathe underwater. *'Water Jigsaw': he user transforms part of their body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice their opponents like a saw. In the the anime was also shown the spell with the same name where the user, using their hand, creates a face-like entity out of boiling water, using it to fire water beams at their opponent. *'Water Barrier': Either with conscious thought or without, the user creates a barrier of water that surrounds their body, protecting them from incoming attacks, even highly destructive explosions. *'Whirlpool': The user lifts their left arm high and swings it downwards, subsequently swinging their extended right arm backwards and stretching it upwards, creating a ferocious whirlpool. *'Water Explosion': The user lifts a body of water, even one as big as a river, and hurls it at their foe with tremendous force.1 Whilst remaining unnamed in the manga, this spell was given a name in the anime. *'Bubble Shot': The user summons a stream of big bubbles from their urn, which hits the opponent at great force multiple times. *'Water Pillar': The user swings their arm upwards and in front of the target, manipulating water and forming it into the shape of a massive pillar, and using it to strike the target from below. *'Water Arrows': *'Double Wave': *'Water Force': Water God Slayer Magic Greek Sea Gods and Water Deities God Slayer's Secret Art *'Davey Jones’s Locker': *'Song of the Sirens': *'Vortex of the Sea': *'Susanno's Wrath': *'Spite of the Paricia': *'Thetis' Temptation': *'Triton's Message': Offensive *'Water God’s Bellow' (水神の怒号): The Water God Slayer's exclusive God's Bellow, incorporating the element of water. In a similar vein to the Dragon's Roar and the other God's Bellow, the user breathes a massive torrent of high-pressure, scalding water at their opponent. *'Water God’s Neptune': *'Water God’s Kamuy’s Offering': *'Water God’s Rage of Yam': *'Water God’s Wrath-Datara': *'Water God’s Tsunami': The user gathers water in an urn and throws it with tremendous force. It is powerful enough to cause a massive wave, and send a yacht flying several miles. *'Water God’s Trident': The user molds a trident from black water, which can then be used for large-scale destruction. *'Water God's Mizuchi': *'Water God's Dance': The user creates two streams of water from their hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, blowing the target away. *'Water God's Aegaeon': Advanced *'Eidothea’s Warning': *'Hippocampi Stampede': *'Leviathan': *'Oceanid': *'Oceanus': *'Kelpie's Prey': :When thowes dissolve the snawy hoord :An' float the jinglin icy boord :Then, water-kelpies haunt the foord :By your direction :An' nighted trav'llers are allur'd :To their destruction. Defensive *'Gift of the Water God': **'Grannus': ***Healing **'Nodens': ***Healing **'Anahita': ***Healing *'Protection of Eurybia': **Defensive *'Teasing Nymph': **Defensive *'Help of the Nereid': *'Fountain of the Naiads': Water Sky God Slayer Offensive Defensive Sky God Slayer Only uses when in her Celestial Spirit form. Unison Raid An extremely powerful spell that allows two Mages to unite Magics similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. According to Jellal Fernandes, many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve Unison Raid without success, thus implying that it is an extremely difficult spell to master. Kagome has performed Unison Raid with: *Sesshomaru Junelle Fiore *Inuyasha Junelle *Juvia Lockser *Gray Fullbuster Equipment Judgment Field Judgment Field (ジャッジメント・フィールド Jajjimento Fīrudo) is an A-Class Secret Treasure. An A-Class Secret Treasure, Judgment Field is a Magic Item that appears to be a small transparent cube that can be easily concealed in one's pockets. Inside the cube sits a dark orb that emits light when activated. When activated, the Judgment Field creates a spherical barrier several meters wide wherein one cannot utter a lie. In addition, a person inside the barrier cannot answer questions to which they do not know the answer to as answering such questions would still count as lying. Fleuve d'étoiles Fleuve d'étoiles (星の大河, エトワールフルーグ, Etowāru Furūgu) is an extending whip gifted unto Kagome by Virgo. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form with a dark brown central part and golden edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small blue rope hanging from it, from which a yellow star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists and moves as if it were the rope on an actual whip. *The full name of the whip is "River of Stars of the Eridanus Constellation" (エリダヌス座の星の大河 Eridanusu-za no Hoshi no Taiga). *Fleuve d'étoiles is French for River of Stars. Gale-Force Reading Glasses Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane) are a type of Magic Item. Gale-Force Reading Glasses allows the user to read books at an extremely rapid pace. Kagome owns the 120x type in white. In the manga, the Gale-Force Reading Glasses are portrayed as a simple pair of glasses with elongated lenses and a dark, mildly large frame, whose only unique feature is the image of a small wing, surrounded by a pair of little hearts, present on the left lens. Levy McGarden's pair also has the quality of the glasses (this being 18x) written on the right lens. In the anime, the glasses are given a slightly more distinctive appearance, with no inscriptions on the lenses, and the wing being present as an ornament jutting out from each of the lenses' sides instead. They can also come in different colors such as blue and orange. Types Gale-Force Reading Glasses comes in different models. The reading speed varies depending on the quality of the glasses: *2x - The lowest quality; the user can read books around 2 times faster. *18x - Second-grade, the user can read books 18 times faster. During the Fighting Festival arc, Levy McGarden used a pair of these for her research to break through Freed Justine's Runes. *32x - One of a higher quality; the user can read books around 32 times faster. *64x - The highest quality without the infusion of Wind Magic. It enables the user to read 64 times faster. *120x - By infusing the glass Lacrima with Wind Magic, the Gale-Force Reading Glasses can boost the speed of reading up to 120 times without sacrificing the desired thinness of the glasses. *600x - *Under Development* Light Pen The Light Pen (光筆 Hikari Pen) is a Magic Item. The Light Pen takes the form of a normal-looking, light-colored pen with an arched clip, with its end adorned with a small sphere. In the manga, the barrel seems to be adorned by a writing, which, however, isn't well discernible. Its most distinctive trait is its glowing nib, which is light, prominent and somehow rounded in appearance, made of unknown material which allows the pen to use its special ability. The Light Pen is a tool that enables the user to write in the air around them. There are a variety of colors, with 72 being currently available. Magic Headphones The Magic Headphones are a type of Magic Item that stores music inside its Magic Database, allowing the user to listen to it whenever they wish. *'Lacrima Model': The latest model coming from Mitchia Company, this headphones is wireless, with the prominent, pointed Lacrima crystals jutting out from its ear-muffs acting as the Magic Database. This model’s ear-muffs lack spikes and are more traditional in look, with their inner parts, the one placed over the ears, being padded. A bow joins together the ear-muffs, and each Lacrima crystal is secured to its corresponding headphone by a pair of straps circling it, which are connected to the headphones by two thin, curved structures, which in turn are linked together by a third, straight structure. This model is said to be capable of storing over 10,000 songs in its Magic Database, and changing the Lacrima crystals on the ear-muffs can alter the effects of the music: the only known type of alternate Lacrima, so far, is the Sound Enhancement Lacrima, which can increase the clarity of the music, and is sold separately. The suggested retail price of this type of Magic Headphones is 36.000 Jewel. Celestial Spirit Keys Platinum *'Gate of the Emperor': Summoned the Celestial Spirit Emperor **Time Magic **Sword Magic **Telepathy *'Gate of the Greater Dog': Summoned the Greater Dog, Sirius Male—Melee Combat **Light Magic **Time Magic Silver *'Gate of the Mythical Fire Bird - Phoenix': Summoned the Mythical Fire Bird, Ankaa Female—Healer and Combat **Fire Magic **Sky Magic *'Gate of the Dragon - Draco': Summoned the Dragon, Etamin Male—Combat **Storm Magic **Lightning Magic *'Gate of the Unicorn': Summoned the Unicorn, Monoceros Female—Healer and Combat **Healing Magic *'Gate of the Dolphin — Delphinus': Summoned the Dolphin, Rotanev Female—Combat **Water Magic **Sound Magic *'Gate of the Southern Cross Key': Summons the Southern Cross, Cris Female. *'Gate of the Dove - Columba': Summoned the Dove, Phact Male **Wind Magic *'Gate of the Fox - Vulpecula': Summoned the Fox, Lucida Female **Illusion Magic **Earth Magic *'Gate of the Hydra': Summoned the Sea Serpent, Alphard Male **Blast Magic **Water Magic Gold *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. *'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo. *'Gate of the Archer Key': Summons the Archer, Sagittarius. *'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Loke/Leo. *'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemini/Gemi and Mini. *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries. *'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. *'Gate of the Goat Key': Summons the Goat, Capricorn. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Spirit Category:Kagome